


Brief Respite

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hail Satan?, I hate what they did to Nick, I ship NaBrina, Just some musing, Like extremely bland, after 2x09, but I die with this ship, harvey is boring, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: The fog from the promises of damnation and punishment lifted from his mind, allowing the clarity of Sabrina to shine through so radiantly, it eviscerated the oxygen from his lungs. He soaked in her image and for a moment, believed he was back there, inside her small bedroom, laying on the dark quilts and holding her hand.“How are you doing there Mr.Scratch?” And just like that, the moment was gone.





	Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> A small glimpse into Nicks mind as he lays inside the depths of Hell with the Dark Lord inside of him, alongside the newly crowned Queen Lilith.

It _burned_ , searing the insides of his body, lighting his veins and blood aflame. The Dark Lord fought, _of course_ he did, he was hardly a being to lie back and allow such treacherous transgressions to pass unpunished. He ripped apart the seams of Nicks psyche, replaying the death of his parents repeatedly and without mercy. Promising, threatening to reunite Nick with not only his foolish parentage but also with the obsessive familiar that his Sabrina slaughtered without a second thought. The Dark Lord showed Nick futures, ones where Sabrina forgot all about him, where she spurred him, cast him out of her life like the orphan he was.

Nick struggled to breathe, his chest was laden with pain and he sucked in a shuddering gasp. The unearthly heat of Hellfire licked at his skin, leaving his hands clammy and his body slick with perspiration. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes but were immediately evaporated before they finished their trek. Nick tried his hardest, fought to keep the slow motion film of Sabrina and that mortal boy with children yipping at their heels from dragging his already broken mind deeper into despair. 

“You won’t break me Dark Lord, if she could live such a life, it would be all I need. I'd give it up all for her and I did. She deserves a destiny she chose, not one you wove!” He hissed inside his head and for a second, the incessant thrum of the Dark Lords threats disintegrated and were replaced with a singular sound. 

Sabrina’s laugh. It was so joyous and free, so beautiful and warm. His tired eyes closed shut and he basked in the image that sprout forth, like a crisp cold drink of the sweetest water. Her face and body formed so clearly, her opulent white locks framed her face and she smiled so brightly it almost hurt. “Nick.”

He shuddered, it sounded so real.

“I love you too Scratch.” He wept then, if this was a joke of the Dark Lords, it was too cruel. But she didn’t laugh it off or run into the arms of the mortal boy, she just continued to stare at him and her jaw locked in determination. 

“I will find you Nick, I swear it. I won’t leave you there, wait for me.” That’s when it hit him, it was truly Sabrina. How she was able to loosen the Dark Lords claws from his soul for that moment, he did not know and he did not care. He reached for her but just like that, she was gone, vanished as though she was never there. Yet, the Dark Lord still hadn’t returned to taunt and torture him.

The fog from the promises of damnation and punishment stay lifted from his mind, allowing the clarity of Sabrina, although just a still image of her, to once again shine through so radiantly, it eviscerated the oxygen from his lungs. He soaked in her beauty and for a moment, Nick believed he was back there, inside her small bedroom, laying on the dark quilts and holding her hand.

“How are you doing there Mr.Scratch?” And just like that, the moment was gone. Lilith stared at him in all her Hell glory and he felt his lips tilt. 

“Great, I’m just waiting.” 


End file.
